mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Октавия Мелоди
Октавия Мелоди ( ), или просто Октавия — земная пони и один из фоновых персонажей, появляющийся в эпизодах Самый лучший вечер и Пони из высшего общества. Хотя в сериале не упоминается её имя, оно часто используется в сопутствующих товарах. Дизайн глаз Октавии схож с тем, который используется у Рарити, за исключением зрачка. Её знаком отличия является скрипичный ключ, хотя в нотации для виолончели обычно используется басовый ключ. Создание и разработка Происхождение имени "Октавия" (Octavia) приписывают поклоннику сериала, Алексу МакДжи (Alex McG), который 7 мая 2011 года оставил комментарий в английском разделе mlp.wikia с предложением называть так пони. После этого, в 2012 году имя стало использоваться в коллекционных карточках от Enterplay и мобильной игре от Gameloft, а в 2013 оно расширилось до "Октавия Мелоди" в линейке игрушек Hasbro. В то время, как в самом сериале не указывается явно на каком инструменте играет пони, на коллекционной карточке утверждается что это - виолончель. Уильям Андерсон, композитор сериала, в электронном письме одному из посетителей Equestria Daily написал, что оркестр в серии "Пони из высшего общества" состоит из арфы, двух скрипок и виолончелиWilliam Anderson about the music playing at the garden party in Sweet and Elite, что предполагает Октавию в качестве виолончелистки. Режиссёр сериала, Джейсон Тиессен определяет инструмент как виолончель, так как она "более утончённая и подходящая для бала"Jayson Thiessen Q&A on reddit. Представление в сериале thumb|left|Пинки Пай "помогает" Октавии играть Октавия играет на виолончели в составе пони-квартета во время Грандиозного Бала Гала-Концерта в серии "Самый лучший вечер". Она сохраняет невозмутимость за исключением моментов, когда Пинки Пай беспокоит её. Когда по просьбе Пинки, оркестр играет "Польку Пони", Октавия падает из-за того что Пинки пытается заставить её играть быстрее. Октавия ненадолго появляется в серии "Пони из высшего общества", во время званного приёма в саду Кантерлота. В этот раз, она играет в составе другого ансамбля. Повторное использование модели персонажа thumb|Из эпизода [[Затмение Луны]] Дизайн Октавии Мелоди был повторно использован для пони с другой цветовой палитрой, названного поклонниками сериала, "Фидлстикс" (Fiddlesticks, "Смычки"). Фидлстикс появляется в сериях "Затмение луны", где она играет во время праздника ночи кошмаров и в "Слёт семьи Эпл" во время воссоединения семьи Эппл, аккомпанируя песне "Наш амбар". У неё жёлтый окрас, грива и хвост темно-синие, а глаза голубые. Она имеет тот же знак отличия что и Октавия, кроме того, что её скрипичный ключ не светло-голубого цвета, а фиолетовый. Фидлстикс играет на скрипке в таком же положении, как и Октавия в серии "Самый лучший вечер", хотя её поза немного изменена: пони держит смычок своим копытцем, как если бы это было "запястье" и прижимает инструмент шеей. Остальные участники группы также используют модели и позы музыкантов, игравших на грандиозном бале-галаконцерте. В отличии от Октавии, Фиддлстикс носит одежду: зелёную рубаху, подпоясанную красной верёвкой и ковбойскую шляпу. В серии "Затмение луны" исполнители наряжены в костюмы пугал, поэтому рубаха Фиддлстикс вся в заплатах, из её гривы и хвоста торчит множество соломинок, а на лице и шее нарисованы швы. Позже, в серии "Слёт семьи Эпл", Фиддлстикс показывается носящей белую шляпу вместо синей. Вне сериала Мини-фигурка Октавии была показана на ярмарке игрушек "New York Toy Fair 2013". Октавия является одной из пони, включённых в мобильную игру от Gameloft. В игре, в качестве иконки в альбоме с описаниями пони, используется рисунок, созданный поклонником сериала на котором Октавия изображена в виде жеребёнка"Octavia as a filly" от AtomicGreymon на сайте deviantART, хотя в самой игре её модель представляет собой взрослую пони, которая носит воротничок с галстуком-бабочкой. Галерея Примечания de:Octavia en:Octavia Melody es:Octavia it:Octavia pl:Octavia Melody sv:Octavia Категория:Земные пони Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Музыканты Категория:Фоновые пони